


ocean eyes

by yeolakkuma



Series: the Mocha Verse [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Drug Use | Overdoses, Mention of Minor Character Death, Sex Work, Smut, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolakkuma/pseuds/yeolakkuma
Summary: Kyungsoo might be a cute, needy camboy but that doesn’t exactly always pay the bills.Enter ‘FanDaddyx00’ and a job at a popular coffee shop with a reputation for love.





	ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  PROMPT #219 of bottom!soo fest. (this fic was pulled from the collection due to personal reasons.)
> 
>  
> 
> a/n: shout out to my wonderful friends who kept me afloat when i wanted to just stop writing. love you all so much.  
> Kyungsoo's tattoo is a nod to a very very dear friend. She knows who she is and what it means. I love you.  
> also, kudos to those who get the Super Mario Bros. movie reference in this fic. first one to find it, i'll write you a drabble after reveals.
> 
>  
> 
> the title comes from the song 'ocean eyes' by Billie Eilish.
> 
>  
> 
> [a secondary note, the character death is an ambiguous character.]  
> 

-(Fleur-De-Lis ) -

 

_“You can do this, Kyungsoo.”_

 

Kyungsoo nodded to himself breathing deeply as he walked into the small coffee shop near his apartment. It had a _‘Help Wanted'_  sign in the door and he was looking for part-time work. He had heard through the grapevine that the manager was pretty relaxed and the other worker was nice as well. Kyungsoo needed a job besides his nightly activities.

 

Camming only got him so far, and mostly only got him off … along with his patrons.

 

But this job could help him keep up with rent, his growing collection of outfits, and so much more. Kyungsoo had been eyeing a new pair of cute briefs and wanted to start saving a bit more money on the side. He dressed to impress with a pair of dark blue slacks and white button-down. He had been told he looked handsome before in the outfit. It was simple but after seeing the smile on the manager’s face, and the glance at his ass from the other worker, he knew he had chosen well.

 

The manager, Minseok, asked questions about his interests; if he was in school and what kind of hours he wanted to work. Kyungsoo tried to relieve his nerves by rubbing his palms across his thighs, but he just couldn’t relax. This was the first job he had taken besides camming in a long while. He was really good with coffee, but he wasn’t so good with people.

 

“Do you think you can handle pretty much any shift?”

 

Kyungsoo snapped back to the reality that he was being interviewed and nodded his head, “I can. I prefer to work during the day if that’s alright. I can work nights during the week, but not the weekends.”

 

“That’s totally fine. I need someone more for the weekdays anyways.”

 

Minseok handed him a few papers and asked if he would like to meet the other employee. He nodded and started the paperwork. Kyungsoo watched as Minseok left the office and headed straight for the coffee pot. He filled his cup and waved at the other person at the counter. He walked in and plopped in the other chair unceremoniously.

 

“Hi, I’m Jongin. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Hello, I’m Kyungsoo.”

 

As he spoke, the employee named Jongin, gave him an odd look, like he’s trying to figure out a riddle. Kyungsoo brushed it off as they made small talk. Jongin had a boyfriend named Sehun and he gushed about how they met at the coffee shop. He joked that Kyungsoo may find a cute boyfriend or girlfriend. Kyungsoo just nodded and smiled. He had many people who spoiled him already.

 

But he didn’t tell Jongin that.

 

Minseok showed him around and let him get familiar with the machines. Kyungsoo decided to show off a little and impresses both of them. He had Minseok nearly on the floor with how amazing his Cafe Latte was and made Jongin’s jaw drop with his White Chocolate Mocha. Minseok asked him to start immediately to which Kyungsoo replied ‘ _of course’_. They made a schedule for the next few days and Kyungsoo got excited to start bright and early.

 

 

The dress code was pretty simple, Kyungsoo thought, as he got ready. Jongin said that Minseok relaxed it over time because he was tired of wearing the same black slacks and white button-down every day. So, Kyungsoo shimmied into a pair of tight black jeans, a gray shirt, and his combat boots. He ran his hands through his red hair and ruffled it back giving it a sexy bedhead look.

 

The only other thing he needed was his apron, which he put on as he clocked into the system at work. Minseok poked his head around the corner and smiled.

 

“Hey, Kyungsoo?”

 

“Yeah, boss?”

 

“Can you make me that Cafe Latte again?”

 

Kyungsoo just laughed and nodded his head. He started making Minseok’s drink as a customer came in. Jongin was already at the register helping when Kyungsoo looked up to see a really tall, really attractive guy who might be around the same age as him. He had silver hair, full lips, and dark eyes. Kyungsoo was mesmerized by him. He was dressed nicely and had his hair pulled back into a short ponytail. The sides were faded and Kyungsoo saw just the faint hint of lines shaved into them.

 

Kyungsoo had never been into guys with long hair, but suddenly that was changing.

 

Their gazes met and suddenly Kyungsoo felt himself falling deep, _very deep_ into oceans that were drowning him. Kyungsoo couldn’t look away. He was unmoving with Minseok’s mug when he felt himself being tapped on the shoulder by Jongin.

 

“Pst. Calling Major Do Kyungsoo.”

 

“Huh? Sorry.”

 

Kyungsoo dipped his head and ran into Minseok’s office. He was surprised when Minseok just laughed and closed the door lightly. He saw the whole thing. It wasn’t the first time he had watched an employee fall in love.

 

“His name is Yifan.”

 

“What?”

 

“His name is Wu Yifan. He goes to the college nearby. He’s a good friend.”

 

“He’s gorgeous.”

 

Kyungsoo felt his face getting hot. Those eyes on him had burned holes and lit fires. He had shown almost every part of his body on cam but a stranger in the coffee shop was making him feel all sorts of new emotions with just his eyes. Kyungsoo's chest was drumming in a familiar way that had him scared.

 

-(Fleur-De-Lis ) -

 

Later that night after Kyungsoo had showered, he prepared himself for his cam show. It was Friday and the start of the weekend. He usually did one show on Friday and one on Saturday. When he wasn’t up to it, he uploaded a pre-recorded video. This weekend though, he was very much up for it.

 

 **_Heart-Shaped Lips and Tattooed Hips_ ** (Peach )

_Welcome, babyboi_d.o12! You have entered the chatroom!_

_You currently have 33,333 subscribers!_

 

Kyungsoo checked himself in the mirror and felt a swell of pride. His new workout regime had been paying off. He wasn’t as toned as he would like, but his arms and legs were starting to get a bit bigger. He tugged his black knee-high socks up and adjusted his black choker. He walked back to the closet trying to decide what shirt to wear before he went live.

 

“I really need to save money for some new outfits.”

 

There were a few things he hadn’t worn in a while but nothing was really sticking out to him. He was startled when he heard a knock at the door. When he looked out, there was a package left on the ground. He looked it over and knew it was from a patron. Not many knew his real address, only the few who had been around for a while. Opening it up, he felt the soft fabric and a little card.

 

_‘Hey, baby boy. I’ve been in a really good mood lately because of you so I decided to treat you._

_I hope to see you wear it soon.’_

 

_-FanDaddyx00_

 

Kyungsoo smiled after reading the card. ‘FanDaddy’ had been a patron for about a year. It was just in the last few months that Kyungsoo felt comfortable to give him his address. He had sent many gifts after that, mostly clothes and little trinkets. His favorite was a Pororo keychain that he sent for Kyungsoo’s birthday. The shirt that was in the large envelope was long sleeved and black with thin white stripes. It was really soft jersey material and Kyungsoo immediately put it on. It matched his black and white briefs too well.

 

The chatroom was still empty when he returned so he pulled his toy box and chose a few things for the night. He was feeling rather giddy about the shirt so he pulled out the toys he knew that ‘FanDaddy’ liked; a clear reversible stroker with wave texture and a vibrating plug.

 

Kyungsoo grabbed his lube and worked himself open a bit before inserting the plug. He would wait until the show started to turn it on. He was already hot, wanting to start but there was still about twenty minutes before he went live. That was when he saw a familiar name popped in -

 

_...FanDaddyx00 is typing._

 

[ **FanDaddyx00** ] hey baby boy! I see you got the shirt. It looks nice on you.

 

“Yes! Thank you. I really like it.”

 

Kyungsoo felt himself blush a bit. When ‘FanDaddy’ sent him things and called him baby boy it made him feel special for some reason. Out of all the others, he was just nicer, and always complimented him in a way that was polite and not demeaning.

 

_...FanDaddyx00 is typing._

 

[ **FanDaddyx00** ] did you get the job?

 

“Oh, yeah I did. I actually like it a lot. It’s nice.”

 

Kyungsoo made a bit more small talk before people started to flood in. He reached over to the toy box and clicked the remote up one notch, feeling the plug come to life inside of him. He took a deep breath and felt himself already started to get hard. It was going to be a short show at this rate. That was okay though, no one was going to complain.

 

“Hey everyone. How are you guys?”

 

There were a few replies of _'fine'_  and _'doing good now that I see you'_ , the same thing Kyungsoo got all the time. He started to palm himself feeling how much he actually ached to get off. It had been a week or so since he had a cam show. He was too busy trying to find a job. He wasn’t very sexual outside of the cam shows though. Kyungsoo liked to perform. He literally got off on it.

 

He pulled the shirt up just a little showing off his stomach and a little of his tattoos. On his left hip and thigh were two large, bright orange and black Koi fish with light pink lotus flowers. He had another tattoo of script on his rib that read ‘ _in un'altra vita’,_ which meant ‘in another life’ in Latin. He rarely talked about the story behind it.

 

Kyungsoo continued to palm himself through his little black and white briefs before he could barely stand it. He pulled them off and left the shirt on knowing ‘FanDaddy’ was watching. He picked up the stroker and lubed it before shoving himself inside of it. The ridges and waves made Kyungsoo moan softly. It felt way better than his hand. While he held up the shirt he slowly fucked into the toy. He was sitting back on his calves with his knees spread wide. With his knowledge that one of his favorite patrons was watching, Kyungsoo became more vocal.

 

“Oh, Daddy.”

 

Kyungsoo let his head fall back a bit. No one could see it though. He rarely showed anything above his neck. No one really knew what his face looked like and he didn’t wear anything revealing enough to show off his tattoos outside of camming. He was rising quick biting down on his lips. He switched the position of his hand and started to rock his hips more.

 

“Daddy, please.”

 

Kyungsoo knew he would probably get some messages after this. He wanted them. He was white-knuckling the shirt and panting so close to release. He was trying so hard not to cum too soon, but with the plug vibrating gently inside of him and the texture of the stroker, he wasn’t going to last too much longer.

 

“Daddy, I’m going to cum.”

 

There was a smooth rhythm going and Kyungsoo knew he was about to let go. Luckily he had prepared a towel. He quickened his pace and groaned. A flash of a face and Kyungsoo came hard into the stroker, his hand, and on the towel.

 

“A-Ah! Daddy!!”

 

He nearly fell into the vision of the camera as he grew boneless and tired. He set the stroker aside, pulled out the plug, and cleaned himself up quickly. The viewers all started to leave as he put on his briefs and adjusted his socks. He had a little carpet burn, but he could hide that with pants.

 

Fully dressed and ready for sleep he looked to his chatroom to see one person still left.

 

_...FanDaddyx00 is typing._

 

[ **FanDaddyx00** ] You make me so happy when you scream for me like that baby boy. You did so well.

 

“I thought I would give you a little present since you sent me the shirt.”

 

_...FanDaddyx00 is typing._

 

[ **FanDaddyx00** ] You didn’t have to baby, but I appreciate it. You should get some rest.

 

“No. What if I want to stay up?”

 

_...FanDaddyx00 is typing._

 

[ **FanDaddyx00** ] Are you going to listen to Daddy, or should I punish you?

 

“Flirt,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and smiled wishing he could show ‘FanDaddy’, “Fine, I’ll go to sleep. I’m not having a show tomorrow though, but I’ll post a video. I’m going to go to the cafe and get to know my co-worker. He seems really cool.”

 

_...FanDaddyx00 is typing._

 

[ **FanDaddyx00** ] Okay, baby. Have fun. Goodnight :)

 

Kyungsoo smiled and wished he was brave enough to look into the camera, “Goodnight, Daddy.”

 

_FanDaddyx00 has disconnected from the chatroom._

 

_You have disconnected from the chatroom._

 

 

Kyungsoo sat for a while and remembered the moment he came, the face he saw - those deep, dark eyes. He didn’t understand in the moment why he thought of that face. Yes, he was insanely attractive but Kyungsoo rarely ever thought of anyone when he was aroused, not in a long time. The reason he cammed now was that he used to put shows on for his old boyfriend. When he passed it was like he didn’t have anyone to perform for. Camming made it easier to move on from the death.

 

While he was in his thoughts and feelings Kyungsoo heard the familiar ping of his inbox. Sometimes he would get a few private messages after a show, but he wasn’t expecting the mail that was sitting unread.

 

 **Private Message to babyboi_d.o12**  
**Subject** : Misbehaving  
[ **FanDaddyx00** ] D.O, baby. Why did you talk back tonight? You don’t ever talk back to me when I get in the chat to play with you. You sounded a little testy. What’s going on? Did something happen today?

 

 _Oh._ Kyungsoo went through everything that he said and … _shit_. When ‘FanDaddy’ said to get some rest - He didn’t realize that he had said it a bit irritably. He knew it was because of what he saw, what he thought about when he came. He felt guilty. Kyungsoo felt comfortable enough though to just tell him what happened. ‘FanDaddy’ was well aware of his past.

 

 **Private Message to FanDaddyx00**  
**Subject** : RE: Misbehaving  
[ **babyboi_d.o12** ] I’m sorry :( Being honest … When I came I saw a face and that doesn’t ever happen. You know, not since … then.

 

 **Private Message to babyboi_d.o12**  
**Subject** : RE: Misbehaving  
[ **FanDaddyx00** ] You feel guilty? Don’t. You’re allowed to move on baby. Maybe it’s your mind’s way of saying it's okay to move on.

 

 **Private Message to FanDaddyx00**  
**Subject** : RE: Misbehaving  
[ **babyboi_d.o12** ] Is it really though? Is it okay to move on? This guy was really breathtakingly gorgeous. I couldn’t look away from his eyes. There was just something about him.

 

 **Private Message to babyboi_d.o12**  
**Subject** : RE: Misbehaving  
[ **FanDaddyx00** ] D.O. Baby boy. Please get some rest before you get too upset. Don’t think about this so much. Let yourself be happy. That’s my advice for now. I’ll check on you soon okay? Goodnight.

 

 **Private Message to FanDaddyx00**  
**Subject** : RE:  Misbehaving  
[ **babyboi_d.o12** ] Yes, Daddy. You know me so well. I’ll try not to dwell on it. Thank you. You should rest too. Goodnight.

 

Nights were always the worst for Kyungsoo and his thoughts. He took a deep breath and cleaned up his room. He removed the collar and socks, then curled up in bed and hugged tight onto the shirt. ‘FanDaddy’ had been the most comforting person to him in the past months. That was why he wanted to go to the cafe again. Jongin seemed nice and Minseok was too. Kyungsoo wanted some friends to help him keep going.

 

Kyungsoo tried not to cry through the night, but his nightmares kept him from finding rest.

 

-(Fleur-De-Lis ) -

 

Morning came and Kyungsoo felt the stiffness of what could only be tears that had dried during the night. As he brushed his teeth, he rubbed his eyes and tried to shake the feeling in his chest - Guilt, sadness - He reflected on the nightmare, _the memory_.

 

_A screaming and hysterical Kyungsoo danced into the vision. He remembered this like it was yesterday, but it was almost a year ago - the call from the hospital, the cab ride, and walking into the waiting room wondering what was going on._

 

_“Do Kyungsoo?”_

 

_“Yes.”_

 

_“We need you to come to Seoul National University Hospital. There is a patient here that has you as one of his emergency contacts.”_

 

_There was nothing but blank spaces and short memories from the moment he hung up the phone. When he got to the hospital he vaguely remembered seeing his boyfriend’s parents crying._

 

_“What’s going on? Tell me!”_

 

_“Kyungsoo, calm down. Please.”_

 

_“No. Where is he? What happened?”_

 

_“Kyungsoo. He’s gone …”_

 

_“No. No! NO!!”_

 

_Kyungsoo was screaming and thrashing in the security guard’s arms until he fell limp and motionless. The only sound in the room was his whimpers and then sniffling. He laid down on the floor and cradled himself. His boyfriend of five years had overdosed. He had promised to try and clean up many times, but never actually did it. He would always laugh and tell Kyungsoo that he had many lives and that in another one, he would get right, go to college, and be the best man possible for Kyungsoo._

 

_All of those promises died that night when Kyungsoo said goodbye to his lifeless body. The next day he cried through the tattoo on his ribs. The most painful area and right close to his heart._

 

_In un'altra vita._

 

Kyungsoo found himself subconsciously running his fingers over his ribs. He took a deep breath and stepped into the shower. The hot water helped calm his mind. He tried to remember what ‘FanDaddy’ had said. _Let yourself be happy_. Today he was going to try just that. He would buy some coffee, read a book, and enjoy the day getting to know Jongin and Minseok.

 

And maybe, just maybe - Yifan would come by.

 

He put the black and white striped shirt back on and found a pair of comfortable boxer shorts. Kyungsoo gave a thought to dressing up a bit but decided to just find something comfortable. He found a pair of his favorite old blue jeans and slipped them over his hips. They fit a bit tighter around his thighs and Kyungsoo smiled to himself in mild satisfaction. He twisted in the mirror and liked the fact his butt was now looking a lot plumper.

 

Feeling like something was lacking from his outfit, Kyungsoo dug through what little accessories he did have. He found a small thread choker that sat just at the base of his neck. It was black with a little gold bead and it complimented the shirt. He grabbed a pair of sneakers and decided to grab an umbrella too. It looked a bit cloudy like it could rain at any moment. He thought better safe than sorry.

 

When he got to the cafe, Minseok was actually really happy to see him. He gave a big gummy smile that Kyungsoo returned just as big. Jongin looked up and smiled as well, but immediately looked back down. Kyungsoo walked over to see him texting.

 

“Your boyfriend?”

 

“Yeah. He wants to go get pizza again. I swear that’s all he ever wants to eat.”

 

“Hey, at least he wants to take you out.”

 

“True.”

 

Jongin laughed for a moment before Minseok poked his head around the corner. It was becoming a trend. Kyungsoo just smirked knowing exactly what he wanted.

 

Cafe Latte. Twist of lemon. Sweet-N-Low.

 

He quickly made Minseok his drink before stepping back to his booth in the back of the cafe. He was nose deep in his book before long getting engrossed in the story. He heard the soft jingle of the bell at the door and glanced up to see someone he was not-so-patiently waiting for, and he was dressed _so_ impeccably.

 

Kyungsoo tried not to stare, lifting his eyes just above the spine of his book to look at Yifan. He was in black slacks and a white button-down shirt with a brocade vest that was open. His hair was completely styled back and he was carrying his suit jacket over one arm. That was when Kyungsoo noticed he was wearing black stud earrings and dress shoes. Kyungsoo’s arms were starting to lower the longer he looked and then Yifan smiled. Kyungsoo instinctively started to smile back then realized Yifan was looking right at him the whole time.

 

The blush that spread across his face was noticeable to everyone. He quickly dipped his head back to his book before sneaking a shy glance back up to see Yifan laughing into the back of his hand. Keeping his nose in his book, Kyungsoo listened to the conversation trying not to give away his eavesdropping.

 

_“Hey, Minseok. Isn’t that your new guy?”_

 

_“Yeah. He’s cute huh?”_

 

Kyungsoo darted his eyes to Minseok who met them and smirked. He was intentionally speaking a little more loudly than Yifan and definitely trying to play matchmaker.

 

_“Actually, yeah. He’s really cute. Do you know if he’s single?”_

 

_“Why don’t you ask him yourself?”_

 

Kyungsoo gave Minseok a look. A silent ‘ _Do you currently have a death wish? ’_ , and all Minseok did was grin. He whispered something to Yifan and then smiled biting his lip down between his teeth quirking an eyebrow. Yifan nodded and handed Minseok his card.

 

Yifan waited for his order and Kyungsoo tried to concentrate on his book. He was having difficulty because he just wanted to stare at Yifan. He just looked so damn good.

 

_“Yifan, why are you so dressed up?”_

 

Jongin put a cup down on the counter and then went back to the machine, twisting the handle and jiggling it harshly. Kyungsoo knew it was a little temperamental.

 

_“I just got back from a family friend’s wedding. I need coffee though because I have to study. I have an exam soon.”_

 

_“Oh, that sucks. Good luck.”_

 

Yifan gave a quick nod and slipped the jacket on and, _Oh God_ , he looked even more amazing. Kyungsoo thought about how handsome Yifan was and how he seemed to be so polite. He glanced at Yifan’s figure and bit down on his lip. His wide shoulders looked great in the jacket that seemed to be tailored to his physique. Kyungsoo noticed the leather belt tightly fastened to his slim waist and then had to divert his gaze when Yifan turned toward him.

 

He kept his nose in his book and decided to keep it there before he gave away the fact he was staring at Yifan the entire time, listening to every word he said. Kyungsoo started to read a bit more before he noticed that the light was getting dim, then he noticed a shadow standing near him. When he looked up, Yifan was next to the table, hand outstretched with a cup of fresh coffee.

 

“Hi.”

 

It was shy and adorable, and Kyungsoo pretty much melted right there. He lifted his gaze and set his book down. Yifan’s eyes were still swallowing him whole. A smile crept across Yifan’s face and Kyungsoo smiled shyly back. Yifan set the coffee down and took a sip of his own before speaking again.

 

“Um. I’m Yifan. Minseok told me that you’re new.”

 

“I am. It’s nice to meet you, Yifan. I’m Kyungsoo.”

 

Yifan’s eyes danced over Kyungsoo’s face and body like he was making some magnificent realization. Kyungsoo didn’t miss the look but decided not to look too much into it. After a moment his face softened back into a smile.

 

“I-I uh. I wanted to ask you something. I hope you don’t think I’m being too forward.”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“Are you single?”

 

“I am. I-I…uh”

 

There it was; the emotions. The choke that came with speaking about how Kyungsoo was indeed single, and not by his own volition. By some cruel Deity's decision that took his boyfriend. Even with time it still hurt to talk about it. Yifan quickly sat next to him in the booth and turned Kyungsoo toward him.

 

“No. No, what’s wrong? Did I - Did I come on too strong?”

 

“No, Yifan. It’s definitely not that.”

 

Kyungsoo felt a warm palm across his cheek and his chin lifted up. He felt the stroke of Yifan’s thumb across his cheek. _When had he started crying?_ His nightmares were surely getting the best of him today. This was supposed to be a good day.

 

When Kyungsoo’s eyes met Yifan’s they stayed there trapped. Yifan’s eyes were comforting and understanding, and somehow familiar. He didn’t speak. He just sat staring into Kyungsoo’s eyes. It wasn’t uncomfortable at all.  The hand on his face was gentle and oddly welcome.

 

“One day, when you’re ready, I want you to tell me why you cried today.”

 

“I will.”

 

It was that simple. For some reason, Kyungsoo felt it so easy to say yes. There was no pressure. Yifan softly smiled and then removed his hand. He sighed and picked up his drink, “I’m going to come back next week. I want to see you smile at least once more. Okay?”

 

“Okay. I’ll try.”

 

“Good boy.”

 

That tugged on something deep within Kyungsoo. There was only one person in the entire world that said that to him, _only one_ , and there was surely no way in that world he would be in this country … in this city … in _this_ coffee shop.

 

As Yifan stood he set his hand on Kyungsoo’s face again and smiled, “I like your shirt. It looks nice on you.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled bright and remembered again what ‘FanDaddy’ had said. _You’re allowed to move on. Let yourself be happy._ Yifan smiled bigger. It was sparkling, and if the sun was out it definitely wouldn’t be brighter than the smile in front of Kyungsoo.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I’m sure I’ll see you soon, Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded and watched as Yifan walked out the door, the bell jingling quietly behind him. He picked up the coffee and it tasted exactly how he liked it. Jongin must have secretly been paying attention when Kyungsoo made his coffee lately.

 

Minseok walked from behind the counter and sat down next to him folding his arms over his chest grinning slyly, “You are so into him.”

 

“I wish I could let myself be _more_ into him.”

 

“What was the whole crying thing about?”

 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath before looking over to Minseok seriously, “This is about to get really deep, really quick and I don’t really talk about this often so it means I want to trust you.”

 

Jongin walked over and Kyungsoo nodded continuing, “A little over a year ago I lost my partner. He was addicted to drugs. It was a really hard time for me because we dated for five years before he died. Yifan is the first guy I’ve actually wanted to be into.”

 

Jongin quirked an eyebrow and dipped his head, “Wait, you’re gay?”

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but laugh a bit and shake his head, “Yes, Jongin. I’m gay. I like boys. I tell you about a dark thing from my past and the first thing you pick up is that I like dick.”

 

Minseok pumped his fist into the air and then pointed at Jongin, “You owe me ₩20,000.”

 

Kyungsoo watched as Minseok held out his palm and Jongin dug in his jean pocket. He slapped the money into Minseok’s hand then walked off, huffing.

 

“You had a bet?”

 

“Um, yeah. I saw the way you looked at Yifan and instantly knew. It was the same way that Jongin first looked at Sehun.”

 

“I heard that!” Jongin quipped from behind the register and Kyungsoo laughed.

 

“Look, I know it’s hard to move on from stuff like that but you should at least ask for his number.”

 

“I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

 

“Understandable. Work yourself up to it. Get to know him and look forward to him coming in a lot more. Once he starts to like someone he will not stop until they are smiling every single day. Expect him to try hard.”

 

“I hope I do smile. It seems to be really easy to smile around Yifan.”

 

“It is. He’s a really great person. Trust me. He’s worth it.”

 

Minseok smiled then got back to work. Kyungsoo just sat thinking sipping his coffee. It was just warm enough to drink and enjoy. He looked down at his shirt and smiled. ‘FanDaddy’s’ shirt had somehow been his good luck charm. As he looked back up he saw that it had started to rain. It was quiet, and the soft patter on the windows made Kyungsoo feel happy inside. Lazy days like this were nice. He stayed at the coffee shop a while longer enjoying the quiet murmur of people and the soft music playing in the background.

 

 

The first thing Kyungsoo did when he got home was upload a video to his site that he recorded a few weeks prior. He was really not into having a cam show. The video was similar to his last show with a few more toys and a different outfit. After the video uploaded Kyungsoo laid back in his bed with his laptop on his stomach. He heard a notification and was surprised because it was literally moments after the video was processed. This was a new sound and Kyungsoo watched as the updated feature popped up on the side of his screen.

 

 _[_ **_FanDaddyx00_ ** _] has requested a private chat. Would you like to accept this invitation?_

 

That was a no-brainer. Of course, Kyungsoo pressed ‘accept’. It would be easier than sending constant private messages to the message inbox.

 

 _[_ **_FanDaddyx00_ ** _] Hey, baby boy. I’m glad you accepted._

 

[ **_babyboi_d.o12_ ** ] _Hey you :) This is so much easier! I’m glad they added this._

 

 _[_ **_FanDaddyx00_ ** _] Me too. Did you have a good day?_

 

[ **_babyboi_d.o12_ ** ] _Sorta. I met a guy and then I had a breakdown. Is that supposed to happen in one day?_

 

 _[_ **_FanDaddyx00_ ** _] Baby. :( What did you get upset about? Was it about what I think?_

 

[ **_babyboi_d.o12_ ** ] _Probably. I don’t know how I’m supposed to move on._

 

 _[_ **_FanDaddyx00_ ** _] Let it happen naturally. What are you doing tonight?_

 

[ **_babyboi_d.o12_ ** ] _Just finishing my book. What are you doing?_

 

 _[_ **_FanDaddyx00_ ** _] Avoiding studying even though I have an exam soon._

 

Wait. _Wait._ Yifan had said he was studying tonight too. There was _no way_ that they were the same person. Kyungsoo’s heart hammered in his chest. If they were, it would probably the best thing in Kyungsoo’s life. ‘FanDaddy’ already knew so much about him. They fell easily into conversation and he spoiled the shit out of Kyungsoo, but there was _absolutely no way_.

 

[ **_babyboi_d.o12_ ** ] _You should study! I hope you do well._

 

 _[_ **_FanDaddyx00_ ** _] Me too. I need to do well. I just wanted to talk to you._

 

[ **_babyboi_d.o12_ ** ] _Don’t let me distract you._

 

 _[_ **_FanDaddyx00_ ** _] You always distract me with that ass baby._

 

[ **_babyboi_d.o12_ ** ] _Should I be sorry?_

 

 _[_ **_FanDaddyx00_ ** _] Never. Tell me about the guy. Is he attractive?_

 

[ **_babyboi_d.o12_ ** ] _Insanely. He showed up to my work today and I nearly died._

 

 _[_ **_FanDaddyx00_ ** _] Oh? Damn, that good huh?_

 

[ **_babyboi_d.o12_ ** ] _You have no idea. I think I’m going to call him my ‘coffee prince’.._

 

 _[_ **_FanDaddyx00_ ** _] That is absolutely fucking adorable._

 

[ **_babyboi_d.o12_ ** ] _I’m going to try. He’s so wonderful._

 

 _[_ **_FanDaddyx00_ ** _] You deserve to be happy, baby boy._

 

Kyungsoo just sat there for a moment and stared at that message. Maybe it was time. Even ‘FanDaddy’ was starting to really tug at Kyungsoo’s heartstrings. As he got ready for bed he let the messages sit for a little bit longer. He stripped down to just his boxers, deciding he would shower in the morning. It wasn’t that Kyungsoo was particularly unhappy. There were just more moments where he was more melancholy. Tonight was one of those nights as he relaxed.

 

A buzz from his phone and another notification on the laptop shook Kyungsoo. He answered the text first when he saw it was from Minseok.

 

_[New Message from Tiny Cunning Manager]_

_Here is your schedule: Tada, You’re working every day next week M-F mornings. Be there before we open the doors. Jongin will be opening everything else and you just need to show up to help him._

 

_[New message from Kyungsoo]_

_Sure thing, boss._ o7

 

Kyungsoo put his phone on the charger and slid into bed. He turned onto his side putting his laptop in front of him and looked back at the private message box.

 

 _[_ **_FanDaddyx00_ ** _] Distract me._

 

[ **_babyboi_d.o12_ ** ] _Why!? You need to study!_

 

 _[_ **_FanDaddyx00_ ** _] I don’t want to study._

 

[ **_babyboi_d.o12_ ** ] _You should though._

 

 _[_ **_FanDaddyx00_ ** _] I know but I want a distraction._

 

[ **_babyboi_d.o12_ ** ] _What am I supposed to distract you with?_

 

 _[_ **_FanDaddyx00_ ** _] Your ass._

 

[ **_babyboi_d.o12_ ** ] _Are you telling me you want a private show?_

 

 _[_ **_FanDaddyx00_ ** _] I’m telling you that Daddy is horny and frustrated._

 

[ **_babyboi_d.o12_ ** ] _What does Daddy want?_

 

 _[_ **_FanDaddyx00_ ** _] Tell me what you’re wearing._

 

[ **_babyboi_d.o12_ ** ] _A pair of old comfortable boxers._

 

 _[_ **_FanDaddyx00_ ** _] Okay. That’s not sexy at all! Lol_

 

[ **_babyboi_d.o12_ ** ] _You asked! I didn’t say I was sexy all the time._

 

 _[_ **_FanDaddyx00_ ** _] Okay. Okay. Fair point. I’m just … I met someone today too._

 

[ **_babyboi_d.o12_ ** ] _That’s great! What are they like?_

 

 _[_ **_FanDaddyx00_ ** _] He’s cute and small, and I want to take him on a date._

 

[ **_babyboi_d.o12_ ** ] _Awh! Daddy! You sound like you’re in love!_

 

 _[_ **_FanDaddyx00_ ** _] Shut up. It’s embarrassing. I think my friend is trying to kill me._

 

[ **_babyboi_d.o12_ ** ] _He’s trying to set you up with him, isn’t he?_

 

 _[_ **_FanDaddyx00_ ** _] Ugh. He’s insufferable._

 

[ **_babyboi_d.o12_ ** ] _He sounds like my boss. Lol_

 

 _[_ **_FanDaddyx00_ ** _] I should get back to studying._

 

[ **_babyboi_d.o12_ ** ] _Good! Make a good grade on your exam and I’ll give you that private show._

 

 _[_ **_FanDaddyx00_ ** _] Promise? I’m going to hold you to it._

 

[ **_babyboi_d.o12_ ** ] _Goodnight, Daddy!_

 

 _[_ **_FanDaddyx00_ ** _] Goodnight, baby._

 

Kyungsoo felt himself drifting off to sleep. For the first time in a long time, he was pretty happy before bed. It was a fleeting type of happy, the kind you feel when you’re first falling in love and maybe that was what Kyungsoo was doing … But _with who ?_

 

-(Fleur-De-Lis ) -

 

Monday morning was kind to Kyungsoo. He woke up actually feeling good about the day. He brushed his teeth and stared at the clothes in his closet trying to decide what to wear to work. It was just before four in the morning and Jongin would be opening the doors around five. He had plenty of time. He pulled a pair of dark blue jeans from the hanger and shimmied into them still shirtless. He spat toothpaste into the sink and rinsed before rummaging through the t-shirts he had. He pulled a white one over his head and decided it would do. He grabbed his leather jacket and put his combat boots on grabbing the rest of his things before he headed off to work.

 

When he got there he still had almost forty-five minutes before his shift. Jongin was already mopping the floors dancing in circles. He did that often from what Kyungsoo was told by Minseok. He smiled and headed straight to the office to put his jacket up and grab his apron. Jongin stopped cleaning when Kyungsoo walked back in and whistled low.

 

“Damn, Soo. You look hot.”

 

“Um. Thanks?”

 

“Turn in a circle.”

 

Kyungsoo did as he was told holding his hands out, palms up and out to his sides. He chuckled then stood still looking at Jongin who was giving him a nod of approval.

 

“Your ass is looking phenomenal. I think Sehun would agree.”

 

A voice came from the door and Kyungsoo froze, “Can I agree?”

 

He looked around the corner of the counter to see Minseok and Yifan standing at the entrance. Yifan was obviously the one who complimented his backside. It made Kyungsoo blush and then smile a bit. Yifan walked over and stood next to the register before leaning over smiling.

 

“I see I’ve already made you smile today.”

 

“You have.”

 

“Can I make you smile again?”

 

“Try.”

 

Yifan stood straight up smiling really big and gummy before taking Kyungsoo’s hand pulling him out into the open lobby. He heard Minseok turning up the music and _now_ Kyungsoo felt nervous. Jongin told him once about how he pulled Sehun to dance in the middle of the cafe, Minseok encouraging the whole scene. It was always some American pop singer and it was always Minseok being devious. He stood in the doorway while Yifan pulled Kyungsoo close and swayed with him to a Jason Mraz song.

 

“I’m not going to give you lame jokes and fake names like Sehun, but I’ll give you this.”

 

Kyungsoo felt small in Yifan’s hands, but comfortable. It was easy. Kyungsoo was a good dancer, and Yifan wasn’t that bad either. It was slow and Yifan was just smiling. Kyungsoo tried not to, he did, but as the song went on he couldn’t help it. Yifan just made him happy. He broke out into a large heart-shaped smile and laughed.

 

“Kyungsoo, I won’t give up. I’ll keep trying until you’re ready, and when you’re ready you just have to tell me. I’ll sweep you off your feet.”

 

“You’re pretty much already doing that.”

 

“Good. In a few days, I’ll try to make you smile again. When you do, I’ll give you my number. I’m patient. I’ll wait.”

 

Kyungsoo felt his face getting redder and redder as the song finished. He was just standing in Yifan’s arms. He didn’t pull away and Kyungsoo was okay with that. He glanced at the clock to see they still had twenty minutes before the doors opened. Kyungsoo liked being like this; safe and warm in Yifan’s hands. Bravely, he took a step and laid his head on Yifan’s chest and listened to the calm beat of his heart. He wasn’t nervous at all. It made Kyungsoo feel warm and content.

 

All Yifan did was hug him loosely. Kyungsoo appreciated that. It wasn’t suffocating in the least. He felt Yifan’s chest shake as he laughed just a bit. His laughter was a bit infectious. Kyungsoo was smiling a bit more as he stood there with Yifan, no one bothering him or looking at him. Minseok and Jongin had retreated to the office to prepare the cash drawers leaving the two alone.

 

“If you don’t want to let go, you don’t have to.”

 

“You’re just comfortable like a warm sweater in the winter or the smell of home when you get back from a long day.”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

 

Kyungsoo pulled back and watched as Yifan’s hands left his. They were hanging by his side and Kyungsoo really wanted to take them back into his and never let them go. It was the first time in a long time that Kyungsoo felt that pull - To fall in love, to let go, to give himself over to another person. Yifan noticed the longing in Kyungsoo’s face and laced their fingers carefully.

 

“Whatever is on your mind, don’t think about it too much. Let yourself be happy, Kyungsoo.”

 

_What?_

 

Those words were all too familiar to be his own. Too much like what ‘FanDaddy’ had said. As Kyungsoo stood there, hands in Yifan’s, he looked up with a serious face and blinked.

 

“What did you just say?”

 

“I said : Don’t think so much. Let yourself be happy. It’s not a crime. That’s my advice for now.” Yifan winked playfully and then smiled leaving Kyungsoo's mind spinning.

 

Kyungsoo stood there stunned. Those were nearly the _exact words_ in the messages with ‘FanDaddy’. His eyes met Yifan’s and then Kyungsoo felt his thumb run across his knuckles. He hadn’t let go of his hand. They stood for another moment before Kyungsoo looked at the clock. It was almost time to open the doors. Yifan smiled tugging Kyungsoo to him and into a tight hug, then he felt a gentle touch on his cheek. Yifan’s palm was cradling his face.

 

“Wish me luck. I’m going to take my exam. If I pass, will you reward me with just one more smile?”

 

Kyungsoo blushed deep and red. He bit down on his lip. Their faces were really close. He blinked a few times before swallowing hard and pursing his lips, “Yes.”

 

“Good boy.”

 

This was getting way too familiar for Kyungsoo. The more Yifan talked, the more he did - He was so much like ‘FanDaddy’. There had to be a way to tell if they were the same person. _Could they be the same person?_

 

It was highly unlikely, maybe improbable - but it wasn’t impossible.

 

 

The day turned out to be very enjoyable, but every time he thought of Yifan, Kyungsoo blushed intensely getting stares from his co-workers. Jongin poked his cheeks often and Minseok just laughed to himself. It was pretty obvious that Kyungsoo really liked Yifan, and if he was the same person as ‘FanDaddy’, that was even better. But what could he do to figure it out?

 

That same thought followed him home that night, and for the rest of the week. On Friday, he was still thinking of ways to get a confession out of either of them. Kyungsoo was in the storage room tapping his chin, lost in thought trying to find a certain syrup. He looked up and saw it was on the top shelf. He lifted up on his toes but still couldn’t grab the bottle, then he heard a chuckle from the door.

 

It was Jongin.

 

He had his eyebrow quirked and a dark smirk on his face. He licked his lips and Kyungsoo all of a sudden felt like Jongin was going to devour him. He got even more nervous when Jongin closed the door a little more. He knew Minseok was in the office and they weren’t open yet. No one would see anything.

 

“Mm. Our suspicions were correct.”

 

“What?”

 

Jongin closed the distance between them and Kyungsoo wasn’t sure where this was going. He knew Jongin had a boyfriend, so he shouldn’t be doing whatever he was.

 

“Sehun told me it was you, but I wasn’t convinced. Now, I am.”

 

“Sehun - told you what?”

 

Jongin caged Kyungsoo against the wall and bit down on his lip. Kyungsoo felt Jongin’s arms slide down his waist and then cupped his ass. He was hauled up and Jongin leaned into his space, breathing hot air on his neck and ears.

 

“Easy, baby boy. Your secret is safe with me.”

 

Kyungsoo froze. Jongin’s knee came up to hold him firm and his hand started lifting the left side of his shirt. He felt Jongin’s fingertips gaze his stomach and ribs, then he knew what Jongin was looking for.

 

 _His tattoo_.

 

Jongin leaned his head over and then smirked, “Mm, damn, I lost another bet. You are D.O.”

 

“J-Jongin … “

 

“Shh. I won’t tell.”

 

Jongin let Kyungsoo down and they just sat staring at each other. Jongin and Sehun obviously watched his cam shows, and now they knew who he was in real life. It was a secret that he wanted to keep to himself, one that he guarded well. Now, two people knew. He wasn’t sure what to do but he was feeling insecure and a bit unsure. He was broke out of it by Jongin’s reassuring palm on his face.

 

“Hey, I’m serious. Sehunnie and I are _really_ big fans, but we aren’t going to say anything. We wouldn’t want to ever make you feel uncomfortable.”

 

“I know, I know. I just … I’m already trying to figure out some shit on my own and I didn’t need this on top of it.”

 

“Wait - What are you trying to figure out?”

 

Jongin’s smirk made Kyungsoo feel a lot better. Maybe an accomplice to his plan would make it easier to figure things out. So, Kyungsoo filled him in on everything over the course of the day; How he thought Yifan and ‘FanDaddy’ may be the same person. About the gifts. About the shirt, particularly. He unloaded all the information he could before Minseok wanted in on the plan too. He overheard half the conversation and Kyungsoo couldn’t say no. Everyone was spectacularly devious, especially Minseok, who quietly commented on the three of them plotting together.

 

“You know what they say, ‘Idle hands are the Devil’s handy work’.”

 

With that, Kyungsoo had a group of people ready to help him figure out everything. They would wait until the next day when Sehun could come in too. They would invite Yifan around closing time to hang out. Everyone wanted to grill him for information, but he would probably come in before then. Kyungsoo tried to conceal his excitement. He was going to smile until his face was numb just to get Yifan’s number. Without even thinking, he was moving on and letting himself be happy. It was much improvement over the nightmares. Taking ‘FanDaddy’s’ advice was much easier when Kyungsoo did as he was told; _let it happen naturally._

 

-(Fleur-De-Lis ) -

 

That evening Yifan came in. It was almost closing time and Kyungsoo was elbow deep in some dishes when the door chimed. He automatically smiled and dried off his arms when he looked up. Yifan met him with a wide, gummy smile before standing in front of the counter.

 

“I guess I have to give you my number now.”

 

“You sure do. Can I have something else too?”

 

Kyungsoo rounded the counter and stood in front of Yifan. He chuckled then nodded his head before straightening up. Kyungsoo closed the distance between them and Yifan only jumped a little. He settled down hugging Kyungsoo back loosely. He rested his head on Kyungsoo’s crown as they swayed a bit.

 

“Did you miss me that much?”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself - okay, maybe a little.”

 

Kyungsoo felt Yifan’s fingers run through his hair and he had to hold the whine in his throat. He loved when people played with his hair. Yifan’s large hand stayed there brushing and tangling while Kyungsoo held his waist. He didn’t speak, but he didn’t feel like they needed words. Kyungsoo took a deep breath and leaned back to look at Yifan’s face still smiling softly.

 

“I cried that day because of... I lost my partner to an overdose about a year ago.”

 

Yifan’s expression went blank. He stared down into Kyungsoo’s eyes and then frowned. He pulled Kyungsoo back to his chest and held him there. He didn’t say anything. He just continued to run his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair. That was when Kyungsoo noticed the calm heartbeat he usually heard had quickened. It was faster than normal and he felt the heat radiating from Yifan’s chest. Kyungsoo decided to continue his story.

 

“I got the call and it wasn’t long before I found out he had died. It was the worst night of my entire life. There aren’t many people who know.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“For sharing that with me.”

 

Yifan smiled softly and Kyungsoo melted. His deep, dark eyes were glazed over. He looked as if he was about to cry. Kyungsoo leaned closer back to Yifan’s chest and laid his head against it, listening to his heartbeat again. It had slowed back down but his chest was still warm. Yifan pulled a stool underneath him and Kyungsoo stayed in his arms.

 

It was the first time in a while that Kyungsoo felt the emotions bubbling up. He hardly ever cried, especially in front of people, but the tears just started falling. He felt Yifan hold him that much closer, that much tighter, then a small whisper tugged at Kyungsoo’s heart. It pulled it in a million different directions but he couldn’t pull it back. He didn’t want to. Yifan’s arms were safe and for now, that was where he wanted to be.

 

“Shh. I’ve got you baby boy.”

 

“He was everything to me. We were together five years. And now … now … I just …”

 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to talk about it. Just let me hold you.”

 

“Yifan, I like you.”

 

“I like you too, Kyungsoo. But we can take this as slow as you want, as slow as you need.”

 

Kyungsoo felt Yifan’s arms wrap around him tighter. He sighed and Kyungsoo felt his chest expand then drop. His eyes closed as Yifan started gently scratching his back. It was the most affection he had gotten in the last year. Everything made him that much more emotional. He sobbed a bit longer in Yifan’s embrace before pulling back to look at his face. His nose was red and his eyes were watery. Kyungsoo suspected he probably nearly cried. He gave a half-smile before wiping Kyungsoo’s nose with a napkin and his cheeks with his thumb. He traced the outline of his bottom lip and Kyungsoo had to resist the urge to part his lips. Instead, he lightly squeezed Yifan’s wrist as he held onto him.

 

“Why is it so easy to let go in front of you?”

 

Yifan sat silent. There was something dancing in his eyes and Kyungsoo wished that it was his answer to whether he was ‘FanDaddy’ or not. He wasn’t going to press it though. They had a plan and he was sticking to it. Yifan’s fingers grazed the back of his neck and pulled Kyungsoo forward just a bit. He swallowed hard and let Yifan pull him closer. The distance was almost nothing. He felt Yifan’s breath on his lips, smelling the sweet, minty aroma of gum or mints. Yifan’s gaze met his and Kyungsoo knew what he wanted. Instinctively, he closed his eyes and then he heard the clearing of a throat.

 

Kyungsoo jumped back and turned as red as a tomato as Minseok stood in the doorway with the biggest grin on his face. Yifan coughed into his hand and turned away just as red as Kyungsoo, but he couldn’t deny that maybe he was thankful for the intrusion. It was too soon to kiss Yifan. Maybe another time he could find out what he tasted like. Kyungsoo bit his lip as he rushed to the back of the coffee shop. He heard Minseok’s laughter and murmurs as he splashed cold water on his face and took a deep breath.

 

“That was close.”

 

“What was close?”

 

Kyungsoo jumped for the second time that night when Jongin was right behind him laughing. He was putting things away and cleaning up the back room. Kyungsoo shucked his apron and threw it into the dirty clothes bin. He slid his hands down his face and looked back to Jongin who had an eyebrow quirked.

 

“I almost kissed Yifan.”

 

“Holy shit, my dude. You bet that was a close one. Don’t you think it's too soon?”

 

“That’s what I thought. It’s just … I’m pretty sure he’s the same guy, like almost one hundred percent sure.”

 

“We’re going to find out tomorrow. Sehun is excited.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed and nodded his head. Tomorrow, he would try to weasel some information from Yifan, but tonight he needed to get home, upload a video, and try to sleep. When he walked back out Minseok and Yifan were still talking. Minseok looked up with a knowing glance and winked.

 

“So, I’m going to finish the paperwork. Try not to soil my lobby.”

 

“Minseok!”

 

They were in unison and fairly loud, and Minseok just cackled walking to the back of his office. Yifan stood and Kyungsoo watched as he pulled a piece of paper from the counter.

 

“Here. It’s my number. Um - Can I walk you home?”

 

Kyungsoo took the paper and nodded his head. He smiled as Yifan extended his hand out to him, and for the first time, Kyungsoo didn’t hesitate. He laced their fingers and walked close to Yifan as they left the coffee shop. It wasn’t too cold but a shiver crawled down Kyungsoo’s spine. Yifan noticed and instead put his arm around Kyungsoo. He ran his hand up and down trying to warm him up. He never looked down, he just walked. When they got to Kyungsoo’s door it was hard for him to break the embrace.

 

They stood for a long moment just hugging before Yifan pulled back. Kyungsoo saw the hesitation on his face. It was obvious he wanted to try for the kiss again. Kyungsoo swallowed hard as Yifan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His shoulders dropped and Kyungsoo decided to do something a little different, but meeting him half-way. He got on his toes and placed a gentle, soft peck on Yifan’s cheek. A modest and tender smile tugged at the side of Yifan’s face.

 

“Goodnight, Yifan.”

 

“Goodnight, Kyungsoo.”

 

 

The moment Kyungsoo flopped down on his bed he smiled the largest he had in a while. He kicked his feet and turned over hugging his pillow. He quickly pulled out his laptop and uploaded his video before laying back down and looking at the number. He thumbed the ‘ _New Contact_ ’ button and entered the information opening up a new text window.

 

_[New Message from Unknown Number]_

_Hey, It’s Kyungsoo. Let me know when you make it home._

 

_[New Message from Yifan]_

_I just got home. :) Are you off tomorrow?_

 

_[New Message from Kyungsoo]_

_Yes. :) But I have a few things to do._

 

_[New Message from Yifan]_

_Maybe we can spend some time together. Minseok said he wants to hang out at the cafe._

 

_[New Message from Kyungsoo]_

_I’ll be there. :) Please come._

 

_[New Message from Yifan]_

_For you, anything. Goodnight :)_

 

_[New Message from Kyungsoo]_

_Goodnight :)_

 

There was a large roaring fire in Kyungsoo’s heart. Yifan had lit a flame inside of him and Kyungsoo was bathing in the warmth that he radiated. Before long he heard that all too familiar notification that could only be the cam website’s private chat. Kyungsoo felt the same fire. He was really sure that Yifan and ‘FanDaddy’ were the same but he was still anxious, and maybe a little nervous too, because what if they weren't?

 

 _[_ ** _FanDaddyx00_ ** _] has requested a private chat. Would you like to accept this invitation?_

 

Kyungsoo pressed ‘accept’ and waited while the cursor blinked. It took forever and Kyungsoo was starting to feel uneasy, then he froze as the message came through.

 

 _[_ ** _FanDaddyx00_ ** _] Baby boy. I’m not sure where to start or what I should say. I don’t know what I *can* say. I don’t know what to do. I saw him today and I almost kissed him. He’s amazing. His hands are so small and they fit in mine so well. But not just that, when I hold him … I … Can you fall in love with someone quickly? Is that possible? I watched as he cried after pouring his heart out to me. He shared something with me and I … I never want him to cry like that again. I want to make him happy. I want to take this slow … For him. But I can’t help it. I’m falling hard for him and I just want to be with him. He’s so perfect. I’m in love with him._

 

 _I’m in love with him._  Kyungsoo whispered it to himself and then read it again, but this time he said it to himself differently. _I’m in love with...you._ There was no denying it now; Yifan and ‘FanDaddy’ were the same people. There was no way he had exactly the same day. In the small world that Kyungsoo lived in - the probability - Yifan had to be the person he had been talking to for the past year. He sat quietly contemplating all of that as another message came through.

 

 _[_ ** _FanDaddyx00_ ** _] Baby? Did I upset you? I know we’ve been talking for quite sometime … and we’ve gotten quite close. But … I never asked how you felt. I’m sorry. If I hurt you, I’m sorry. Please, say something._

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t bring his hands to the keyboard. With the sudden realization that Yifan was probably talking to _him,_ he suddenly clammed up. There was no way he could say anything. For some reason now Kyungsoo was caught up in a whirlwind of emotions. Every time he reached for the keyboard he blankly stared at the cursor. He would stretch his fingers and then bring them back to rest. He couldn’t form any words that would make sense, then more messages came through.

 

 _[_ ** _anDaddyx00_ ** _] I’m so sorry. Please forgive me. It never takes you this long to reply. I know I’ve hurt you now. I’ve been selfish with you. I wanted to tell you everything and now I … I want to take it all back if it makes you talk to me. Baby, you’re important to me … you’re … I …_

 

 _[_ ** _FanDaddyx00_ ** _] If I could hold you right now …_

 

 _[_ ** _FanDaddyx00_ ** _] If I could make you smile …_

 

 _[_ ** _FanDaddyx00_ ** _] I’m … so sorry._

 

The more he read, the more Kyungsoo hurt. He knew this was Yifan pouring his heart out, yet, here he was not responding. He wanted to reply, but what could he say? What could comfort him? Kyungsoo sat for one more moment before he was paralyzed caught in a tornado of emotions.

 

 _[_ ** _FanDaddyx00_ ** _] Kyungsoo, please. Don’t do this to me..._

 

_He knew? Did he know the whole time? How long had he known?_

 

Kyungsoo drew up on himself and held his knees to his chest. He started to sob. Yifan _knew_ he was a cam boy. He wasn’t sure for how long, but it was long enough. Kyungsoo felt his phone vibrate and he knew who was texting him. He didn’t want to talk. There was too much to say, or maybe there wasn’t enough. Kyungsoo leaned over and fell into his pillow. There were two more vibrations before Kyungsoo looked back to the computer. Yifan’s username was greyed out. He had logged off, but Kyungsoo’s phone still had several messages. With tears in his eyes, Kyungsoo unlocked his phone and then sobbed harder.

 

_[5 New Message from Yifan]_

_Soo, please don’t shut me out. Please._

 

_I’m sorry I didn’t tell you it was me. I should have… Please._

 

_Baby. Kyungsoo. Don’t … I’m sorry. I’m begging you._

 

_Please give me a chance. Let me explain myself._

 

_I guess this is my answer. I’ll … I’ll leave._

 

Kyungsoo felt pain in his heart at the last message. _I’ll leave._ What the hell did that mean? Was Yifan just going to stop talking to him? He shot up in the bed and looked at his computer. The private chat was still open and his heart dropped. When he looked at the greyed out username, instead of Yifan’s tag, it said [ **User Unknown** ]. Yifan had disabled his profile on the cam-site.

 

Kyungsoo unlocked his phone and wiped his nose. He was still sobbing. He quickly opened Yifan’s contact and called him, holding the phone up to his ear. As it rang Kyungsoo felt his heart dropping lower and lower, then the line picked up.

 

_“Hello?”_

 

“Please! P-Please don’t go.”

 

_“I’m here, baby. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. Please don’t hang up, Kyungsoo. Please.”_

 

“I won’t. I-I’m so … Yifan, I don’t know what to say.”

 

_“Let me talk. I’m sorry Kyungsoo. I’ve known for some time. I just … I didn’t know how to tell you. Please, please forgive me. I don’t deserve you now. I’m - Baby please forgive me.”_

 

“Yifan. How long have you known? How did you figure it out?”

 

_“When I introduced myself to you. I bought that shirt for you, Soo. It’s one of a kind. Go get it and look at the sleeve.”_

 

Kyungsoo got up from the bed and walked into his closet. He pulled the shirt from the hanger and walked back to his bed, setting the shirt in his lap.

 

“Where on the sleeve?”

 

_“Right sleeve, on the hem.”_

 

As he picked up the right sleeve, Kyungsoo saw it, the tiny gold heart embroidered on the fabric. It was small and he had never noticed it was there. He could hear Yifan’s breathing on the other end. He hiccuped and Kyungsoo knew Yifan was crying.

 

_“I bought that shirt and had that small heart sewn onto it. When I saw you wearing it that day I almost choked. I thought there was no way, then when I sat next to you I saw the heart. Kyungsoo, I should have told you then.”_

 

Kyungsoo shucked all his clothes and threw the shirt over his head and snuggled up to his pillows. He moved his laptop to the nightstand and covered himself up, adjusting the phone to his other ear.

 

“Yifan, did you mean what you said?”

 

_“Every word.”_

 

“Can we … Is it okay to … “

 

_“Anything you want baby, you know that. Nothing has changed for me.”_

 

“I still want to go tomorrow. It’s just now things will be awkward.”

 

_“Why?”_

 

Kyungsoo smiled at the loud laughter on the other end. Yifan’s laugh was bubbling and Kyungsoo imagined his beautiful, wide smile on his face.

 

“Because they were going to try to find out if you were ‘FanDaddy’ but you are, so …”

 

_“Oh, God. You told Minseok? … About me watching you cam?”_

 

“Even worse. Jongin cornered me. He and Sehun watch.”

 

_“Well, seems I need to sweep you off your feet now.”_

 

There was more laughter and Kyungsoo started to feel much better about everything especially Yifan knowing who he was and their situation. It could only get better from there. He didn’t have to hide that part of his life. He could share it and not be judged. Yifan cleared his throat and Kyungsoo rolled over in bed.

 

_“Kyungsoo, again, I’m sorry. I should have told you the moment I saw the shirt. If you’ll still have me, I’d like to continue to make you smile.”_

 

“I’d like that very much.”

 

_“Good. I was hoping that would be your answer. I um… I want to tell you something else, but I don’t want you to take it the wrong way.”_

 

There was a nervous laughter in Yifan’s voice and Kyungsoo thought it was really cute.

 

“What is it?”

 

_“Um. I passed my test.”_

 

For a moment Kyungsoo thought about why Yifan would tell him that, then it hit him. He had promised him a private show and smiles if he made a good grade. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but laugh out loud. He heard Yifan laugh too. Kyungsoo looked at the heart on his sleeve and smiled at its hidden meaning.

 

“How about instead of a private show you just come over and stay the night with me?”

 

_“Don’t you think that would be moving too fast?”_

 

“Yifan, we’ve been talking for about a year now and you watch me pleasure myself while yelling ‘Daddy’ for you … You can’t tell me that you haven’t thought about being there instead of my toys or just being with me period.”

 

Kyungsoo bit his lip and Yifan sighed, then he heard a light chuckled that made his heart flutter. It was true. Kyungsoo had wondered himself what ‘FanDaddy’ would be like. Real life was much better than his imagination because Yifan truly was amazing.

 

_“Okay, you caught me there, baby. If it’s what you want I’ll stay over after we leave the cafe tomorrow night.”_

 

“It’s what I want, Daddy. Minseok is going to throw a fit.”

 

_“You better stop calling me ‘Daddy’ while we are on the phone. You know what it does to me… Unless you want to be punished tomorrow night - then by all means.”_

 

“Are you going to spank me?”

 

_“Mm. Baby, stop. Please, we were having such a sweet moment. Don’t ruin it.”_

 

“But, _D a d d y_ …”

 

Kyungsoo listened as Yifan hissed on the phone. He could imagine him biting his lip and smirking. Yifan looked sexy with a smirk, and Kyungsoo couldn’t wait to actually see it and kiss it off his face.

 

_“Tomorrow I’m spanking you. So, you better be ready. We need to sleep. Don’t make it worse on your ass, Kyungsoo.”_

 

A giggle escaped Kyungsoo’s lips before Yifan laughed too. Kyungsoo yawned before closing his eyes and smiling into his pillow.

 

“Goodnight, Yifan.”

 

_“Goodnight, baby boy.”_

 

-(Fleur-De-Lis ) -

 

There was a renewed happiness in Kyungsoo the next morning. He slept for the entire night, never waking up to cold sweats or nightmares. When he glanced at his phone, he saw the notification light flashing. He smiled thinking there was really only a handful of people who would be texting him this early in the morning. He rolled over and grabbed it to see new text messages from Yifan.

 

_[2 New Messages from Yifan]_

_Good morning, handsome. How did you sleep?_

 

_I can’t wait to see you today. :)_

 

_[New Message from Tiny Cunning Manager]_

_I’m still going to make today awkward as hell for him._

 

Kyungsoo threw his legs over the bed and stretched. He heard a knock on the door and jumped. Surely that was not Yifan already trying to come over? Kyungsoo peeped out the door to see that it was just the mailman leaving a package. He slowly opened the door and grabbed it before heading back to his bedroom to open it. It was much larger than the ones before and Kyungsoo felt it was a bit heavier too.

 

The box was full of things from Kyungsoo’s wishlist. He stared wide-eyed at everything. Yifan had known who he was and still bought him so many things. He sorted through everything looking for the card and finally found the small envelope. He opened it quickly trying not to rip it.

 

_‘I never told you this but I’m actually your ‘Coffee Prince’. Will you go on a date with me, Kyungsoo?’_

 

__‘FanDaddy’ AKA Wu Yifan_ _

 

 

So, Yifan _had_ found the courage but never said anything else. A few moments passed before Kyungsoo heard the buzzing of his phone. He had more text messages and it made him smile.

 

_[3 New Message from Yifan]_

_I saw the package got delivered. I hope you liked it.  
_

_I’m sorry I never said anything. I wanted to keep it a secret.  
_

_Maybe you’ll forgive me and wear something I got for you. :)_

 

_[New Message from Kyungsoo]_

_I love it all. Thank you so much. I’ll wear something, promise._

 

Kyungsoo rummaged through everything and started organizing it all. There were shirts, sweaters, socks, cute _and_ sexy underwear, and another Pororo keychain. Kyungsoo smiled wide and started opening things one by one. He saw the pair of briefs that had been on his wishlist forever plus many other things.

 

Kyungsoo threw all the clothes in the washer and decided to shower but he also needed to clean up his apartment. If Yifan was going to come over, he needed to pick up and organize things. He cleaned up all the takeout boxes and the trash, making sure to tie it off and take it out.

 

After a few hours of deep cleaning and washing clothes, Kyungsoo decided it was time to get ready. As he showered he wondered what he should do for Yifan. A private show would have been easy, but Yifan was going to be there, in the flesh. Kyungsoo got a bright idea. He would have to ask Yifan but with how kinky they already were, the answer would most definitely be a yes.

 

Choosing an outfit with so many things to choose from was difficult. Yifan had bought so much, Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what he wanted to see. So, Kyungsoo closed his eyes and pointed. He picked the baby blue briefs he had secretly wanted for a while, a light pink sweater, and some black knee-high socks. The outfit worked in his favor paired with light wash jeans. Yifan would probably die by the time they came back to Kyungsoo’s apartment.

 

Evening came and so did the excitement of seeing Yifan. Kyungsoo walked into the coffee shop where most everyone was sitting down chatting amongst themselves. Sehun and Jongin were curled up into each other whispering while Minseok washed the last of the dishes humming to himself. For some reason, it gave Kyungsoo a sense of peace. He sat down next to Jongin who smiled and set his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

 

“Hey, you.”

 

“Hey yourself Jongin.”

 

Minseok finished the dishes and made a pot of coffee. He already took down the machines but was nice enough to at least leave out the old fashioned ground coffee. Kyungsoo was appreciative. He liked simple things. He was breathing in the scent of the coffee when he heard the door and wanted to jump off the stool. The smile that spread across his face at the sight of Yifan was the biggest he thought he could ever have. He couldn’t help but at least get up so he could hug Yifan.

 

It seemed that Yifan was just as excited. He walked fast and Kyungsoo stumbled when they crashed into each other. It was like they knew. The past year caught up with them and they could finally just be. Kyungsoo felt Yifan’s hands on his face and a press of lips to his forehead.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“You don’t have to be, not anymore.”

 

They smiled before realizing they were in a room full of people. Minseok just chuckled before handing Yifan a mug. Between friendly conversation and cheap coffee, they fell into a talk about Yifan. Minseok might have lead the conversation wanting to know why Yifan had hidden that side of him for so long since they were good friends.

 

“I don’t know. How exactly do you bring up to a person you talk to on the internet, ‘Hey I’m pretty sure you’re the camboy I’ve been in love with for the past six months’?”

 

“You’ve liked me that long?”

 

“I don’t just buy name brand clothing and cartoon keychains for anyone, baby.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled shyly reaching for Yifan’s hand. They linked fingers and leaned into each other. There was a comfortable silence before Jongin and Sehun got curious about _other_ _things_. They asked blatantly about the toys and the fact that Kyungsoo was usually screaming for ‘Daddy’.

 

“Well, uh that’s not exactly my secret to tell.”

 

Jongin quirked an eyebrow before leaning over and looking at Yifan suspiciously, “Let me guess. You’re ‘Daddy’?”

 

Yifan shrugged, “Cat’s out the bag I guess.”

 

Kyungsoo laughed while Yifan put his face in his hand. Minseok just joined in the laughter, sipping his coffee contemplating something. He set it down while Kyungsoo rubbed circles into Yifan’s back.

 

“So, I was thinking about hiring another person. We could really use the help. I kind of want to take on more of a manager role and let you guys handle the front.”

 

“That sounds great, Minseok, but who the hell are you going to hire?” Jongin set his mug down and turned to Sehun who shrugged. He was right though, they hadn’t gotten many people to apply the last time, Kyungsoo and one other.

 

“The other guy who applied. He was pretty cute and it seems he’s into the same profession that Kyungsoo is.”

 

“Camming?” Kyungsoo leaned over and almost spit out his coffee. He knew a few people on the website who were more like acquaintances than friends, but it was an understanding that if you were apart of the site, you were like family if you had the chance to meet in real life.

 

“Yeah, he has a boyfriend already though. Tough break for me.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded his head and Jongin agreed they could use the help. After a bit of silence, Kyungsoo finished his coffee and Yifan nudged him. There was a smirk tugging on his face and Kyungsoo just shook his head. He was ready to leave, and maybe Kyungsoo was too. He took the opportunity to tease Yifan a little running his fingers up and down the inside of his thigh. Yifan’s breath hitched and Kyungsoo felt satisfied.

 

Minseok closed up everything and locked the door. Everyone said their goodbyes as they parted ways. Kyungsoo held Yifan’s hand as they took the short walk back to his apartment. Excitement coursed through his veins because he knew exactly what he wanted to do when they stepped inside the apartment, but Kyungsoo wasn’t aware that Yifan had his own plan.

 

As soon as the door closed and locked, Kyungsoo was attacked by hands and a mouth. Yifan was kissing down his neck and hoisting him up to wrap Kyungsoo’s legs around his waist. They stumbled through Kyungsoo’s living room until they made it into the bedroom. He was promptly placed on the bed and his sweater thrown to the side.

 

“You were bad, Soo.”

 

“Purposefully.”

 

“Turn over.”

 

Kyungsoo smirked before undoing his jeans and shoving them to his ankles. Yifan hissed holding onto Kyungsoo’s waist as he turned around and bent over in his knee highs and baby blue briefs. Yifan splayed his palms on his back and massaged gently.

 

“How many should I give you? Five? Ten?”

 

“I have a better idea.”

 

“Oh? You do?”

 

“Yeah. You see that chair in the corner? Pull it to the center of the room here.”

 

Yifan pulled the chair over and Kyungsoo moved his camera in front of it. Yifan raised an eyebrow but didn’t refuse. He sat in the chair while Kyungsoo moved a few more things and grabbed his box of toys he used while camming.

 

"Spank me in front of the camera and then edge me. I've always wanted to do a punishment video with you."

  
"You are so naughty baby boy."

  
"Only for you."

  
Kyungsoo left the camera and sat down on Yifan's lap. He hesitated for a moment a bit nervous but then leaned into Yifan's space kissing him full on the lips. It was chaste at first until Yifan smirked into Kyungsoo's mouth. When Kyungsoo pulled back it was everything he imagined and more, then he was shoved higher onto Yifan's lap and his head pushed to kiss Yifan again.

  
Yifan's hand started rocking Kyungsoo's hips forward. He sighed into Yifan's neck feeling his erection pressed against his thigh. He was so turned on and the thought of finally getting to see Yifan in action thrilled him. With both hands on his hips, Kyungsoo felt Yifan's pace pick up as he rode his thigh.

  
"Come on baby."

  
"Yifan - "

  
"That's not what you're going to call me later."

  
Kyungsoo's eyes got wider as Yifan pushed his thigh up higher making him moan. He was riding faster, feeling hotter. It had been so long since he had someone else help him get off. It wasn't even to the sex part of the evening and Kyungsoo was almost to his first orgasm. He was bent over into Yifan's shoulder still when he felt his briefs pulled down and something slid down on his cock.

  
"Rule one. You don't get to cum until I tell you to."

  
There was a pause before Yifan's smirk returned, "Second, now you _do_ get ten. I didn't say you could ride me now did I? Just because I start pushing doesn't mean you can do it."

  
"Daddy, that's not fair."

  
"Mmm. I never said I was. Up, lay on my lap after you turn the camera on."

 

Kyungsoo turned the camera on and lowered the angle so that neither of their faces would show at any time. As he walked back, Kyungsoo watched Yifan spread his legs wide. If Kyungsoo had any reservations before they were now out the window. He could see Yifan’s length pressed tight against his slacks. It made Kyungsoo’s mouth water. But he was due for punishment so he laid down over Yifan’s lap making sure to turn his face away.

 

“Safe words, baby boy?”

 

“Yellow to slow down, red to stop.”

 

Yifan’s hand massaged as Kyungsoo’s ass before he felt every smack to his ass. It echoed through his room and sent electric shocks through his body. Soon, his briefs were tossed aside and the skin-to-skin contact made Kyungsoo keen. They were barely halfway through and he was rutting against Yifan.

 

“Baby boy, stop that or you’ll get more.”

 

“Please, Daddy, I want more.”

 

More turned into yelps and screams as Kyungsoo knew his ass was red. His hips jerked and he squirmed against Yifan as he continued to hit him over and over. Every few slaps he would stop and caress Kyungsoo and slip a finger to massage his rim. Kyungsoo’s tears didn’t stop him from enjoying the way Yifan handled him.

 

Before long the spankings were over and Kyungsoo was lifted with ease to face Yifan. His feet barely hit the floor as Yifan told him how good he was and how beautiful he looked, but the punishment wasn’t over. Kyungsoo turned around and sat down as Yifan started to caress the rest of his body. He tweaked a nipple and then ran his hands to Kyungsoo’s hips. It made him moan and writhe as Yifan dared to stroke just the head of his throbbing cock.

 

“Color, baby.”

 

“Y-Yellow.”

 

Yifan slowed his hands and Kyungsoo caught his breath. He felt Yifan kissing between his shoulder blades and whispering quiet encouragement. As soon as Kyungsoo had relaxed, Yifan started stroking him again, this time much faster and all the way down to the cock ring. Kyungsoo rocked his hips fucking into Yifan’s hand. He was on the edge of seeing white when Yifan pulled back again.

 

Kyungsoo took deep breaths as Yifan place his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips, “Baby, can I fuck you on cam?”

 

“Do you really want to do that?”

 

“Yes, I do. I want your viewers to see what Daddy can do to you.”

 

“Just unzip. I’ll cut this audio out if it picks up. God, this is going to be so hot.”

 

Kyungsoo stood just enough so that Yifan could undo his pants and pull out his cock. Kyungsoo wanted so badly for it to be a blowjob session, maybe another day. Yifan picked up the lube and started fingering Kyungsoo. He took three fingers with ease. He had toys bigger than that. Before long he was antsy and being guided back onto Yifan’s slick cock.

 

“Fuck, you’re still tight baby.”

 

“Daddy, you feel so good.”

 

Kyungsoo sat back flush before using the legs of the chair to lift himself back up. He slammed back down making him and Yifan moan loudly. He slowly picked up a rhythm with the help of Yifan’s hands guiding him back down each time. When his legs were tired he sat flush grinding while Yifan edged him until he knew to stop.

 

Sweat was dripping down Kyungsoo’s back as Yifan thrust up into him hitting his prostate over and over. He whispered more encouragement as Kyungsoo started to reach his orgasm. He warned Yifan before he was adjusted and slammed into over and over. Kyungsoo was panting and nearly screaming as his fingers tangled with the ones bruising his hips.

 

Before Kyungsoo knew it, the cock ring was thrown off and he was cumming untouched as Yifan bit down on his shoulder. He came shortly after placing his forehead between Kyungsoo’s shoulder blades. They rode it out until Kyungsoo was whimpering from overstimulation.

 

Yifan pulled out and Kyungsoo walked over to the camera cutting the video. He could crop it and edit it later. He felt the slickness of lube and cum dripping down his legs and wanted a shower. He didn’t have much time to think about it before Yifan picked him up and kissed him slowly taking him into the bathroom.

 

“You’re so good for me Kyungsoo.”

 

“That was honestly a lot of fun. We should do more.”

 

“You want to do videos together?”

 

“If you want to.”

 

Kyungsoo stood shyly glancing between the tub floor and Yifan’s naked chest. He cupped Kyungsoo’s face leaving a chaste kiss before smirking, “I’d love to.”

 

Between gentle kisses and long talks, Kyungsoo asked Yifan to be his boyfriend. It was no surprise that Yifan said yes immediately and snuggled Kyungsoo against his chest. There were no dreams, and no nightmares when he finally fell asleep against Yifan. There was a content smile and a warm embrace that Kyungsoo knew he wouldn’t have to leave anytime soon. It took time, but he moved on. In another life, Kyungsoo hoped that Yifan would be there again.

 

 

\- **Epilogue** -

 

The next week when Kyungsoo met the new guy, he was immediately embraced in a big hug. Hoseok and Kyungsoo knew each other well from the cam site. Although Hoseok wasn’t as ‘famous’ as Kyungsoo was, they talked a few times and admired each other’s work. Jongin just stared at them in disbelief.

 

“So wait - You guys know each other?”

 

“Yeah! Hoseok cams through the same site as I do.”

 

Hoseok nodded his head and smiled, “I go by J-Hope but yeah, Kyungsoo is a bit more famous than I am. I fucking loved your most recent video. Was that your boyfriend?”

 

“Yeah, that’s Yifan. He’s the Daddy to my baby.”

 

“He’s hot and has a big cock. Plus, I heard he spoils the shit out of you.”

 

“He does.”

 

Kyungsoo turned a bit red with how honest and open Hoseok was but there was no doubt that Yifan indeed spoiled Kyungsoo. After uploading the video, Kyungsoo got dozens of new subscribers and well wishes. It boosted not only his confidence but Yifan’s. They worked out a new schedule for the weekends and decided to cam together from that show onward.

 

Jongin gaped at them a while longer until Kyungsoo found him instead admiring Hoseok a bit too much. He slapped Jongin’s mouth shut and reminded him that Hoseok had a boyfriend.

 

They fell into a rhythm of rotating around each other within the days after that. Kyungsoo and Hoseok would gush about their new toys and Jongin would take notes on which ones he wanted to try. Minseok just washed his hands of those conversations stating he didn’t really want to know. They could all tell though that Minseok was starting to get lonely. Some days they caught him staring wistfully out the window sipping coffee that was too cold to be enjoyable.

 

Another weekend came and neither Kyungsoo or his boyfriend wanted to do a live show. So they uploaded a pre-recorded video and stretched out on Kyungsoo’s worn-in couch to watch a movie. Minseok stayed on Kyungsoo’s mind and with Yifan being one of his best friends, he figured it would be okay to speak up.

 

“Hey, don’t you think it's time we like hooked Minseok up with someone? Every time I see him lately he’s sulking.”

 

“I’m sure he gets dick on the regular, but he doesn’t talk about it. What kind of guys does he like?”

 

Kyungsoo sat and thought about that for a moment. They had plenty of conversations over coffee about all sorts of things they liked. Kyungsoo remembered a few vague comments about different characteristics and physical traits Minseok liked but nothing stuck out enough.

 

“I know he likes tall guys. He thought Sehun was pretty hot when he first came in, but other than that, I don’t really know.”

 

“Soo, I think you’re onto something. I have an old acquaintance that might be somewhat interested. He’s pretty well off and tall as hell.”

 

“What’s his name?”

 

Kyungsoo smirked and Yifan returned it, thumbing through his phone. He held it to his ear before tangling his fingers with Kyungsoo's.

 

“Chanyeol.”


End file.
